


【祁炀】过度呼吸4

by QIBEIJIU



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, carrrr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIBEIJIU/pseuds/QIBEIJIU
Summary: 浴室play注意避雷
Relationships: 祁炀
Kudos: 22





	【祁炀】过度呼吸4

**Author's Note:**

> 《人间失格》里说，“若能避开猛烈的欢喜，自然也不会有悲痛的来袭”  
> “我尝试绕开那些悲痛，却也错过了所有欢喜”  
> “倘若真的无从避免，倒不如先享受那顽固的欢喜”

祁醉把于炀带回房间，酒店很高，他们的房间在第16层，餐厅在地下二层，于炀的手被祁醉紧紧握住，祁醉也感受到了于炀的手在不断的冒汗。

"叮"

随着电梯门打开，于炀被拉出电梯按在墙上亲，祁醉的吻很激烈，好像要把于炀吃掉一样，一只手护在于炀脑后，另一只手不安分的顺着衣摆摸了进去。

"唔……别……别在这……"于炀好不容易被祁醉松开，祁醉保持住最后的一丝理智，拉着于炀回房间。

1602……1602……1602在这

祁醉掏出房卡开了门，把人拉了进去，门顺手上了锁，把房卡插入感应区，打开了走廊灯，一套动作顺畅的不像话。

于炀被祁醉按在门上，祁醉吻上去，用舌头撬开于炀的牙齿，和于炀的的舌头缠在一起，时不时舔舐着于炀的小白牙，两人相互交换着津液，于炀被吻得出神，整个人逐渐陷入情欲当中。

"我还……我还没洗澡……先洗澡……坐飞机太累了……"于炀提出的要求并不过分，他看着祁醉，祁醉把人横抱起来，去到卫生间。这次的主办方选的酒店都是五星级酒店，有浴缸有洗手台。

"我和你一起洗。"祁醉把于炀放在浴缸里，自己脱掉了上衣，开始解于炀上衣扣子，却因为着急怎么也解不开，一下子直接扯开，就剩几颗扣子零零散散待在衣服上。

于炀胸前的茱萸已经因为情动立了起来，在空气中可怜巴巴的，祁醉低头，用嘴含住一边，另一边用拇指和食指揉捏着，

"嗯……唔……另一边……"

于炀不满足于一边的快感，把身体往祁醉嘴里送 ，祁醉吮吸着另一边，时不时用牙齿磨一磨，致命的快感像闪电般从于炀的身体划过。

"宝贝儿，你好甜啊，这里会不会出奶啊。"

于炀听完这句话，耻辱心一下子上来了，红着脸说"你别……别说了……"

祁醉放开于炀胸前的茱萸，嘴唇顺着于炀的人鱼线向下滑去，在皮肤上留下闪亮亮的水渍。抚在于炀的那处停留了下来。

隔着一层布料，祁醉感受得到于炀的情动，从一侧扒开，往下一扯，那根粉嫩嫩的，挺立在于炀胯间。那块唯一的遮羞布还挂在脚腕，祁醉一边给于炀做着扩张，一边又回到嘴边，潜入于炀的口腔。

另一只手也不安分，上下抚摸着于炀的背，于炀双手环住了祁醉的脖子，"唔……嗯……不要……"

已经进入三根手指的地方，已经不满足于三根手指，从起初的饱涨感和疼痛感逐渐变为空虚感，手指已经满足不了于炀了。

"嗯？不要什么？"祁醉看着于炀，内心骂了一句，妈 的，在不上他还是祁醉么。祁醉下面硬的发疼，但祁醉还穿着裤子，浴缸的水已经放了一半了，水漫过了于炀半个身子，小穴随着祁醉手指的进出，带进几股温水。

"不要……不要手指……"于炀揽住祁醉，趴在祁醉肩头，红着脸说。

"要什么？嗯？说出来？"祁醉假装听不明白，于炀愧于羞耻心，说不出来那个词，一紧张一激动夹的祁醉的手指，一缩一缩的。

祁醉看着可爱的小队长，不再为难他换下手指，三下扒掉裤子，将自己那根顶在口上，

"嗯!……"

因为在酒店，并没有在家里工具齐全，扩张的三根手指远远比不上祁醉的大小，卡在一半就进不去了，于炀紧紧夹着他。

"宝贝儿…放松点，夹太近了我动不了了。"祁醉边说变拍了一下于炀的屁股，长这么大第一次被打屁股的于炀，还是调情般的语气，让于炀浑身染上了粉红色。

在祁醉的安抚下，于炀渐渐放松下来，接受着祁醉，终于连根没入，两人都发出厚重的喘息。

等到于炀适应了，祁醉慢慢的开始动起来，于炀渐渐被快感包围，咬住嘴唇，不让自己叫出来。

"叫出来，我喜欢听你叫。"祁醉突然停了下了，看着于炀，把于炀的双腿拦在自己的腰间。

"嗯!……嗯……嗯……!"

于炀放开了嘴唇，一只手慢慢向下摸去，还没等握住，手就被祁醉抓住，两只手被举过头顶，

"不能自己摸，要和我一起。"

交合的过程中，祁醉沉浸在快感中，次次顶到于炀的前列腺。

祁醉把于炀的手放下了，牵引着他把手放在小腹 ，随着祁醉的运动在于炀的腹部能隐约摸出祁醉的形状。

"摸摸，感觉到了吗？"

于炀被祁醉逼上一个又一个高潮，最后直到什么也射不出来的时候，祁醉才在他体内释放。

"唔……"

《人间失格》里说，“若能避开猛烈的欢喜，自然也不会有悲痛的来袭”

“我尝试绕开那些悲痛，却也错过了所有欢喜”

“倘若真的无从避免，倒不如先享受那顽固的欢喜”

**Author's Note:**

> by：LOFTER 祁杯酒。


End file.
